Dead Sight
by Josh902
Summary: It is the year 2006. The TVirus wasn't a problem, anymore... Until Months ago. Unlike the last concentration of the TVirus, this one spread quickly, it was airborn, and liquid, infecting so many far and wide. Within a weeks time, 100 miles around Raven Ci
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters Part One:Carlos Oliveira and Daikus

Back Story:It is the year 2006. The T-Virus wasn't a problem, anymore... Until Months ago. Unlike the last concentration of the T-Virus, this one spread quickly, it was airborn, and liquid, infecting so many far and wide. Within a weeks time, 100 miles around Raven City was infected. It's only a matter of time before the US is infected, then the world.

Umbrella, STARS, URO, the Three alone have their own plans. Umberlla to destroy, STARS to protect, and URO to fight back

Carlos History:A Brazilian mercenary hired under the U.B.C.S., he was a member of the Alpha Squad within the Delta Platoon and was in charge of rear security and weapon maintenance. Prior to his involvement with the unit, he was a member of an Anti-Government guerilla force in an undisclosed region of South America. He uses an M4A1 carbine rifle and wears a green fatigue shirt and a black tactical vest with the Umbrella logo displayed predominantly on the back.

When news of the T-Virus outbreak hit, he was sent in with a unit to the heart of the disaster in the hopes of rescuing any survivors. However, in the heat of battle, Carlos was forced to fight for his own life. He was only one of three known living U.B.C.S Delta Platoon operatives in Raccoon City. The other two, Delta Platoon leader Mikhail Viktor and B Squad member Nicholai Ginovaef, had taken cover elsewhere in town while Carlos looked for possible means of escape from Raccoon City. The fact that Carlos is the only survivor of his unit (due to the fact that Mikhail dies and Nicholai flees or dies also) shows that he is extremely resilient and has great survival instincts, proving himself to be one of the best, despite his young age.

During his search of the city, he met with surviving S.T.A.R.S. operative Jill Valentine. He became immediately smitten with her, but Jill rejected his advances. At first, Jill was reluctant to trust Carlos, due to his affiliation with Umbrella and macho attitude, but she quickly learned that Carlos was almost unaware of the company's nefarious deeds and was simply an expendable pawn to them. The two teamed up and managed to escape the Downtown area of the city and into the St. Michael Clock Tower, where Jill fought the Nemesis. As a result of the battle, Jill became infected with the T-Virus after being struck by one of Nemesis' tentacles. To help save her, Carlos went to Raccoon Hospital and managed to prepare a vaccine that cured Jill from her infection. Afterwards, he proceeded to the Abandoned Factory near Raccoon Park and found a helicopter that allowed him to escape with Jill (However, if Nicholai gets to the helicopter first, Carlos still tries to contact other helicopters, resulting in Barry Burton coming to pick up both Carlos and Jill). After the destruction of Raccoon City, he joined Jill Valentine and Barry Burton's Anti-Umbrella organization until Umbrella's closure by the U.S. Government.

Not long after that Carlos was injured by a Zombie, all thought he was dead. He was found and rescued by Umbrella. He was kept in a comatose state as they tested on him trying to create a new weapon they could control. His strangth endurance speed combat knowlede was all rasied to super human levels. He remains in a comatose state waiting to be activated. It depends on who gets to him first Umbrella or will he be rescued by some other group will his mind be intact will he know who he is its all depends on when his switch is fliped.

Daikus Histor (NOTE:This part of the story is not in his History for a reason:Kurgan was your normal old kid... that was until Umbrella's effects reached Raven City...

Kurgan was five when he was daignosed with sickel-cell aniemia. This it's self didn't stop Adam. After ten year of home schooling, Adam finally got into public school. At the age of thirteen, He was placed in Raven City middle School and was in eight grade when he met her... She was about the same age as him but, he didn't talk to her for the first semester of school. Adam soon enrolled in Middle school and by the second semster, was already a black belt with the Dojo's full respect. 

Adam was already hanging out with Amy Grace as a friend. Then durring Highschool, he went to ask Grace to the Dance at their school, the funny thing was, she had the same idea. The two had a great time at the Dance, a year had past since that Dance and Adam was already fifteen, the two were going out together when Tragety Sturck...

Adam's Sickel-cell had grown worse and for weeks Kurgan was Hospitalized, until... It was Adam's sixteenth birthday, His parents had recived a call from a place in New York saying they Had a cure For Kurgan's illness, Immedietly, Adam was Taken to New York. When he and his parents arrived, they met with a man known as Dr. Keto Serroth who convinced them to go with the procejure...

The parents and Adam Agreed and so began the event that would Change his life, The operation took a year where they merely injected him With the G-virus, Ammazingly, this had no ill effects on Kurgan as it seemed to get rid of his Sickle-cell and make him stronger, Faster, better than most Humans... However, Durring this year, Kurgan's Parents were sluaghtered by Umbrella, as they kept Kurgancaptive telling him that they had been killed by a murderer.

Kurgan was now 17, the outbreak had happened and an Ex-Umbrella worker had Freed Adam and told him everything that had happened, She provided Adam with a ride back to Raven City where he started to Search for Amy and tell her the good news, thinking the Outbreak was simply on the east coast. When he arrived it was made apparent that Umbrella's Virual reach met no bounds... After a month of Searching, Kurgan still hasn't given Up hope that Amy may still be alive But now aware of what he is, Kurgan has gone into hiding, Changing his name to the Alias of Daikus Arckemities, Death's alleged real name...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 Room 902

Carlos was in a hospital bed, an iv was in his arms constantly pumping drugs in him to keep him comatose. He had a breathing tube down his throat. In this state he was pretty much dead. His eyes were shut and body didn't even twitch, his vitals were normals. There were two guards at the door and room902 was empty except for a doctor and Carlos himself.

((Before Kurgan moved back to Raven City))

A boy layed dormate on a table in another room, suddenly, His eyes snapped open and he shot striaght up and looked around. Then, looking at his hands, he smirked. "It worked..." "Yes, but at a price..." Kurgan snapped his head towards the location of the voice, a woman wearing a long red trench coat and baggy leather jeans stood in the corner of the large, brightly lit room, "Who are you? What's going on? Where's Dr. Serroth?" He questioned. The woman just chuckled. "Get dressed, I'll explain everything..." Quickly Adam got dressed and stood up. "Now, I'd like some questions anwsered..." 

"All in due time," She remarked, "Catch." She countinued as she tossed two magnums to Adam. One, golden with beautiful engravings on the side, the other silver with the same engravings designed on it. "What are these for?" He questioned looking at the firearms. "Tuarus .454 magnums, capable of double or single action, 6 rounds per gun, Safety's off and loaded. Hope you know how to use them..."

"Why would I?" He looked at her peculiarly "poor child, come on..."  
They soon exited the room as they walked Kurgan was explained everything. "That so called cure for your sickness, wasn't a cure, they injected you with the G-virus, yes it did cure you, but it also turned you into a tyrant."

Kurgan just stopped. "A what?" The woman just sighed, "You're a tyrant, A higher form of evolution, you're stronger, faster, and damn more smarter than any olimpical athlete out there... Normally they used the T-virus or something but somehow they got lucky when they used the G-virus on you..." "Meaning?" he questioned. "The G-virus is normally very unstable, with normal subjects, only hours into injection they mutate at an unsteady rate and thus kind of, 'mutate to death' however, with you, you're an exception..."

"Go on..." Kurgan responded. "Well, seeing as how you had Sickle-cell, they injected you running on nothing but a hypothosis, lucky for them, it was right, The G-virus worked with your body instead of destroying it, got rid of your sickle-cell and made you a Tyrant. Now come on." Kurgan looked at her perplexedly, How did she know so much? "Where are we going?" "You're not the only one we're saving..." Soon, they came up to a room, The guards quickly raised their guns going to fire but were cut short as the woman put two bullet holes in their head. As they entered the room, the body of a man was laying on the table with all sorts of wires and such in his body.

The woman quickly went to the computer near the west wall and started working on it, "What are you doing?" Kurgan asked as he walked next to her. "You remeber the Raccon City incident nine years ago?" "Yeah it was all over the news..." He anwsered. "Well, this guy is a survivor, you're going to need his help..."

Awakening subject Carlos Oliveira

Kurgan took a quick glance over at the man but as he looked back, the woman was gone...

Carlos's eyes snapped open, he sat up in his bed. His mind was blank all he new was his name and what he should do, whatever he is ordered to do by his superior. He looks down at his arms and chest needles and wires, he still had the tube down his throat. He reached down and grabbed it and pulled it out of his mouth throat. He grabbed the needles and yanked them from his body without so much as a scream. He looked around. All he could think to say is. "Status? Commander? Mission?"

"What the fuck! No no no no, you see, I was told... you could... help me get back to Raven City saftly... Who are you?" Kurgan was taken by surprise by this sudden attitude of this guy.

"Status? Commander? Mission?" Carlos repeated standing up now, he took a step closer. He was stoped by another wire that was attached to his leg. He kneeled down and tore it out. "Status? Commander? Mission?" 

Kurgan let out a large sigh "Son of a... Comander: Adam Kurgan, Mission: Escort myself to Raven City, Satus... um... active..."

Carlos stood waiting, he regained a small part of his mind regained now. "Waiting for you Commander." He said now that he was able to speak, he looked around. "I need better clothes."

Kurgan looked around "Don't look at me, I was given these by some woman... How do you think we can get to Raven City?"

"I dont know sir." Walks over and opens the door, he drags in one of the dead gaurds and switches clothes with him. He Searches him for a weapon and finds a small pistol.

"Alot of help you are..." Adam mumbled. "And call me sir, just... A-" Adam soon remebered that the woman told him not to give out his real name. "Daikus... For now on call me Daikus..."

"Sorry sir i have no choice i do what im told i am told to call my commander Sir." Carlos looked around the room, he didn regconize. "Lets get out of this place Sir."

"This is going to be annoying." Kurgan sighed rolling his eyes. "Well, lead the way!" He said holding his hand out towards the door. 

Carlos walks over to the door and grabs the door nob, this time he grabs it to hard and crushs it in his hand. "Hmm." Looks at it cocking his head. He takes a step back and the a step forward and uses his free leg to kick the door open.

Kurgan just stood there with his mouth wide open. "Wow... never had to deal with loonies back in Raven City..." Kurgan shook it off and followed him out the door, "Well, find us a way out." 

Carlos looked left and right down each end of the hallway. He turned right and started walking that way, he was almost at the end of the hall when three gaurds rushed around the corner. "FREEZE!" They Yelled. "What about them Sir." Carlos said turn his head to Daikus.

Kurgan was leaning on the anwser... But then what the woman told him finally set in, you're a tyrant, a monster, and they did this to you. "Kill 'em, so We can get out of here..."

"Rodger sir." Carlos ran toward them, be for they had a chance to pull there trigger he jumped in the air and kicked one in the chest knock him back into the wall. He grabbed the guard on the right by his gun and shook it loose. He pointed it at the guards on the left head, he was at point blank range and pulled the trigger blowing the guards head off his shoulders spraying blood on the wall. Carlos dropped the gun and grabbed the other guard and slung him into the wall, he was behind the guard and was hold him against the wall Carlos grabbed the guards hair and slammed his face in the wall six times scrambling his brain like an egg and then tossed him to the side like a rag doll. Now Carlos turned to the last guard that was start to wake up from being knocked into the wall, Carlos walked over behind the man standing over his body he kneel and put his right arms around the bottom of his neck he used his left hand to apply pressure to the back of his head and with a loud snap broke his neck.

Kurgan just watched. am I capable of doing something like that... He quickly snapped out of it. "Come on, We gotta get a car or something, get to an Airport... just something..."

Carlos stood up dropping the guards body there, he raised his foot up above his head and brought it down smashing the guards head to pieces. Carlos hard some brain matter on his boot now, he looked up at Daikus. "Wanted to be sure lets get out of Here sir." Carlos started a brisk jog down the hall, he left a bloody foot print with every step.

Kurgan was keeping up with Carlos when suddenly he looked behind him and saw a large, deformed man in a trench coat with purple pipes running through him. "What the hell is that!" S.T.A.R.S

"Nemesis sir. Nemesis was originally created by the European branch of the Umbrella Corporation which initially spearheaded the "Nemesis Project" during the 1980's. by inserting a specially modified parasitical organism into a host. However, the process was rather unstable, as few specimens possessed DNA that was compatible with parasite Sir. Thats all the information i have on it sir, would you like for me to kill it Sir?" Carlos asked he didnt feel fear emotion of any sort.

"Well what the fuck do you think! Get that ugly fuck off our back!" He said running faster.

Carlos took off runing toward the Nemesis, he did a baseball slide right into his leg. Carlos was quick on his feet and tackled the Nemesis to the group wrestleing with it. "Keep running sir." Carlos yelled.

"No Way! You're going to get me to Raven City, it won't help with you being left behind!" Kurgans words were quickly drowned out as the nemesis threw carlos off of him and got to it's feet.

Targets Carlos Olivera and Adam Kurgan, Destroy.

With a roar, the Nemesis went charging towards the two.

"GO GET THE CAR READY SIR." Carlos charged the Nemesis, he put his foot on the wall and pushed with all his streath launching himself in the air. He spun in the air and fliped up side down, he grabbed onto the Nemesis and lifted it over himself and smashed it down into the ground.

"Fine whatever! But you better take long!" He said running towards the exit, As he pushed through the glass doors, he looked around seeing a pure sight of Carnage but, something caught his eye. "Holy shi..." Instantly he took off towards a car and came to a screeching halt at the driver's side of a cherry red Ferarri. "Oh, my, god... Please don't be locked please please please" As he pulled up on the door latch, to his surprise the door wasn't locked. Instantly he hopped in and started searching for the keys. 

--Meanwhile--

The Nemesis jumped back up to it's feet as five purple tentacles sprouted from both sides of it's shoulders and wrapped around it's arm's and hardening to create Gauntlet like structers as it ran at carlos Throwing a fury of punches.

Carlos jumped back and caught himself on his hands, he brought his feet up and kicked the Nemesis with both of them befor handspringing backwards back to his feet, the Nemesis was only stunned for a moment but kept punching at Carlos. Carlos ducked and weaved out of there path but the Nemesis was quick and caught Carlos by a few inchs knocking him back into a wall.

Quickly the tentacals around nemesis' right arm lossened and grabbed Carlos slamming him left and right, but soon the roar of a loud engine could be heard as a Ferrrari came crashing through the glass doors and through the wide hallway knocking the nemesis through a wall and making the grip of his tentacals loosen "GET IN!" Daikus yelled through the rolled down window.

Carlos jumped in through the Window, he looked in the backseat. "HOLY SHIT." Reaches in the back and pulls out a minigun. "Good pick sir." Carlos said. "Go go go go go." He yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Quickly Daikus pushed down the clutch and slammed it in reverse, The tires screeched and smoke curled up from the back as the car peeled off backwards out of the building. As it turned, it mowed down a zombie coming from behind Then, Shifting gears hastly, and letting His lead foot take over, The ferrari Zoomed down the street as another cloud of smoke and the roar of the engine could be hear through New York City.

Carlos hung the minigun out the window, it rested on the door. "How long is this trip gonna take sir?" Carlos asked loundly so he could be heard over the sound of the engine, he looking over at Daikus.

"I don't know, We atleast have to get the the outskirts of New York." He replied back just as loudly. Noticing a zombie in the midst of the street a large grin krept on his face. "GTA MOTHERFUCKER!" With a sharp pull back, The two were forced back into their seat as the car topped out at 200 mph and Daikus hit the undead head on making it flipp ten feet into the air and hit the ground in a messy pop. Buh Bye, Always wanted to do that!" He said lifting off the gass some.

Carlos looked dumbfounded. "And i thought i over did it on those gaurds sir." Carlos hung out the window and pulled out a pistol. He took aim and kept his hand steady, he sqeezed the trigger and watched as the bullet blew apart the what was left of the zombies head in the middle of the road.

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

(I forgot to describe what our main chrecters look like Carlos is Age:35 Height:6'5 Hair:black Eyes:brown Weight 183 lbs (Muscle) and Daikus is Age: 17 Height: 6' 5" Weight: 156 lbs Hair:White they are both Cuacasion)

Chapter 2 Not so joyous ride

Yeah Yeah you know that was a good splatter" He responded But soon he swerved the car avoiding an explosion. "What the fuck!" He looked in the rear view mirror to see a convoy van speeding towards them with the Nemesis standing on the roof with a Rocket launcher in it's hands. "Shit, Carlos we got company!"

"Ooooo ok i was wondering if you saw that big explosion sir." Carlos hung out the window with minigun in hand. "Eat this motherfucker." He opened fire with the minigun spray a hail of bullets at the convoy.

The Convoy swerved left and right trying to avoid the stream of gunfire. Daikus quickly got an Idea. "Hey Carlos, keep them busy, I going to be pulling some dukes of hazard shit."

"Sir the Duke boys drove a orange 1969 Dodge Charger, not a cherry red Ferrari." Carlos said as he continued to fire on the convoys lead car.

Daikus let out a hard sigh "Baka..." Quickly the car accelerated. "Hold on!" The car soon came to a bridge. Breaking through the safely sign reading, Bridge out "NoZ, NoZ, Wheres NoZ, Ah HA!" Without a moment's hesitation, he instantly flipped up the switch and pressed the button on the stearing wheel Sending the car well over 360 mph as it zoomed over a ramp and made it to the other side of the Bridge. "Holy shit! YEAH!" Daikus turned the wheel and stepped on the break, spinning out the car to watch as the convoy van reaches the Ramp but falls off the bridge dropping into the water. "Damn! that was fun..."

Carlos looked on blankly forward. "I feel nothing." He pulled the minigun in and sat back in the backseat. "On to raven city."

"Whatever, We gotta get gas..." He said noting gas metter on the dash board as the car's engine roared through the streets.

"Lets go." Carlos said, he didnt add the sir to it this time. He didnt feel the need to, but that was also odd he wasnt suppose to feel ether.

"Finally you dropped the 'Sir' part." Soon, the engine revved down as the pulled into a gas station, Daikus got out. "You pump the gas, gonna see if anyone's alive in there..." He said looking towards the store part of the gas station. "God, I have a nic fit like a son of a bitch..."

Carlos got out of the car, he walked over and took the gas pump. He flipped the switch down, he stuck the pump into the tank and started whistleing as it started to fill up.

daikus pushed open the glass door and looked around drawing his gun and keeping it low, "Hey, anyone here?" "Don't move!" The store clerk yelled aiming his shotgun towards Daikus, "WHAO! don't shoot bro, I got like thirty bucks, just want some gas and hopefully a pack of cigarettes..." The clerk uneasly put down the gun. As Daikus reached in his pocket thank god she gave me some money Much to his surprise he put a fifty on the counter. "Well then... I'll take... some gas, a pack of menthols, and I guess... A few cubans if ya got em..." The clerk took the money and gave back the change lacing a pack of cigarettes, Cubans and two books of matches on the counter. Daikus walked out and over to Carlos. "Hey, catch." He said tossing Carlos the cubans.

Carlos grabbed the Cubans. "O thank god just what i need, light?" He said putting them in his pocket except for one.

Daikus slid a book of matches across the roof of the car and got in packing his Cigarettes and flipping two lucks as he pulled one out and lit it up. Taking a long drag from it he sighed. "Haven't had one in a while... Well, get in man." He said turning the key in the egnition and starting the engine.

Carlos took the matches and got in the car, he got in and lit up a match and lit the cigar. He took a good drag of it. "Its been years fucking Umbrella." Carlos as he took another drag. "Fucking fuckers."

Daikus pressed on the gas and they peeled off onto the street. "So how'd you end up being captured by them?" he responded.

"I dont rember, the last thing i can really rember was being with Jill Valentine." Carlos said taking another drag of the cigar, he blew the smoke out the window.

"Eh, I was tricked. Said they had a cure for my Sickle-cell" He said taking another hit from his Cigarette and exhaling the smoke out the driver side window.

Carlos kept smokeing. "The sooner we get to raven city the better, i wonder i wonder if any one i knew is still alive Jill or alice." Carlos said.

"Jill Valentine? You mean you were one of those who survived the Raccoon City insident?" He asked interested. As he flicked out the bud of the Cigarette through the window and lighting up another one.

"Yea i was sent in with a Umbrella team to do somthing, i cant rember i do rember saveing Jills life though." Carlos said as he finshed the cigar.

"Really? It was like, all on the news... Some viral outbreak like whats happening now... a task force was like, sent in and like only one survived with like, a bunch of Civilians and an ex cop..."

"Leon S. Kenedy, Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliveira." Carlos said without thinking. "How do i know Leon?" He asked himself.

"Yeah... something about zombies and stuff, thought it was tabloid lown way out of perpursion, guess I was wrong..." He said taking a hit from his cigarrete as they past the New York boreder.

''Naw that shit was real, the Nemesis there was real untill Jill killed it." Carlos said leaning back in his seat. "Was one big fucking bloody mess."

"Bet it was hell..." He mumbled looking around as the only thing that was infront of them was a long road.

"It sure wasnt hevan, we lost alot of good men on that bull shit mission good men." Carlos said looking out the window. "Stupid bastards."

"So, speaking from expirience, how bad are these 'tyrant' things I was told about?" He questioned.

"Bad ass strong as hell, only way it Died was it got blown up dureing the escape." Carlos said. "Cant kill them with bullets."

"damn..." He mumbled then flipped on the radio. This just in, another city has fallen victim, there really is no escape, This Jake marline for 9.77- What was that! No, No god no! the sound of a dorr busting down and the man's screams could be heard through the radio as the sound of his flesh being torn off echoed through the car until he shut off the radio. "Well, welcome to hell... a perfect thing to wake up to after a year..."

"Yea." Carlos paused for a moment, he took out a pistol and cocked it. "Lets take back our god damn world from Umbrella." He said.

"Yeah." Daikus nodded as he pulled the car up to a train station. "C'mon, only way to get to Raven City undetected is through under ground, this Train takes us under the city." He said stepping out of the car.

Carlos got out of the Car. "Sad to have to say goodbye to this car." Carlos said as he reached in the back and grabbed the Minigun. "Lets go."

"Heh, sure." The train came to hault with the worlds URO written across the side. Carlos and Daikus stepped on as the train took off. "Finally, I can fucking sleep..." Daikus said plopping down on a chair next to the window as he started to relax.

"I slept long enough you go ahead." Carlos said sitting across from Daikus, He sat the minigun in the floor and looked out the window.

We'll get there in about Six hours, try to relax. From what the woman told me, anything with the word URO on it is safe..." he said with his eyes closed.

"Umbrealla resitance." Carlos said as he started to relax, he lay down on the seat and closed his eyes feeling tired all of a sudden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dreams and Nightmares

Carlos ran down a deep dark tunnel, he was breathing hard and sweat poured from his pores. He looked over his shoulder, behind him was the Nemesis. It didn't slow as it neared him, Carlos quickly took off running again down this dark damp tunnel that seemed to have no end. Finally he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. "Finally." He said as he neared the light, his heart was racing and he was out of breath, he didn't want to fight any more he just wanted to get away.

He made it to the light and thats when he saw her, she was smiling at him, she wore a skirt and a blue tank top a white sweater was around her waste. Carlos looked on shocked at how beautiful she was and it made him forget about the Nemesis it didn't matter however as he had lost the Nemesis awhile back. "Jill?" He whispered silently looking on. Jills smile grew bigger as she spoke. "Hello Carlos." Her voice was soft just the way Carlos rembered it.

His heart raced as she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Arnt you glad to see me?" Jill asked Carlos her smile fading a little bit. Carlos couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course i am Jill, i missed you sooo much." Carlos put his hand on her cheek. "Why did you leave me Carlos?" Jill spoke with a innocent tone. "I didn't i was taken from you, i wanted to protect you." Carlos said looking away from her.

Jill put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her, she smiled at him and she stepped on her tiptoes and pushed her lips to Carlos's kissing slowly. Carlos closed his eyes enjoying her touch on his lips, he wrapped his arms tightly around Jill holding her closely to him. They slowly broke the kiss, Jill smiled lightly biting her lip. Carlos spoke first. "I love you Jill." He said without hesitation. "I love you to Carlos." Jill said but suddenly stopped, her chest exploded as the Nemesis tentacle tore through her. "JILL!!" Carlos cried out as he sat up from his Nightmare.

Carlos looked around franticly before reliesing that he had dreamt of Jill that it wasn't real, he was sweating and panting. He saw Daikus on the other side of the train, he was sitting next to a window smoking one of his Cigarettes, he looked over at Carlos. "Are you okay?" He asked taking a puff of it. Carlos just let out a sigh. "Yea just a nightmare." He said sitting up. "Are we close?" He asked Daikus. Daikus looked out of the still moving train.

"Yea wont be much longer now, are you sure your okay?" Carlos nodded at him. "Give me a smoke." He said to Daikus who quickly tossed him a hole pack. "Thanks." Carlos said as he took one out and and put it in his mouth lighting it and taking a puff. "Damn thats good." He said leaning his head back closing his eyes. "Jill." He whispered to himself.

"Jill Valentine?" Daikus asked looking over at him. Carlos's eyes shot open. "Yes, do you know any thing about her?" Carlos asked with a little exictemeant in his voice. "Last i heard she was in Raven city." Daikus said looking back out of the window. "I have to find her." Carlos said standing up. "I have to be sure she is ok." Daikus finished his smoke and looked over at Carlos. "Ill help you but first we need to pick up a few things from my home." Carlos nodded at him. "Anything for Jill." He said quitely.

An hour later the train slowed to a stop at the Raven city station, it was deserted. Carlos picked up the minigun and strapped it to his back, Daikus stood up and walked over to the doors, he smiled a little as he took in a breath. "Home Sweet home."

End Of Chapter Three 


End file.
